


Wrapped Up In You

by baltshake



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baltshake/pseuds/baltshake
Summary: The cold sucks. It unifies people from warm and cold climates in their joint discomfort. Unlucky for most people, they didn’t have a human space heater of a boyfriend like Cloud did.





	Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Clack Week 2017! Today's prompt was "jacket" or "game" and I'm a big sucker for clothes sharing. ^U^ Comments and critiques are welcome as always!!

Cloud loved being warm. He came from a cold climate high in the mountains! It was unavoidable really. He preferred days when it was just a bit chilly so he could layer himself in what sometimes seemed like his full wardrobe. Scarf, gloves, hat, pants, and coats on sweaters on shirts. Even if his infantry uniform didn’t give him the option to be so insulated, he still wore long underwear and a fleece undershirt under the standard issue clothing.

With him being as cold blooded as he was, it was almost painful to watch Zack wander around with bare arms all the time. He never got cold! It had something to do with the Mako in his blood regulating his core temperature to the ideal level. At least that’s what all of Cloud’s instructors said whenever he’d asked. It just didn’t seem fair.

Shivering as a cold wind tore through the air, Cloud followed after Zack on their walk down the street and rubbed his hands together. It was already late fall and Midgar got surprisingly chilly. It was a damp chill that Nibelheim just didn’t have even with all the snow. Maybe the amount of reactors in the confined space had something to do with it.

“Cold?” Zack asked, looking back at him and smiled. “You usually have some gloves with you, right?”

“Left ‘em back at the barracks,” Cloud said, trying not to look too put out. He knew if he looked sad enough, Zack would offer for them to go back to get them but then it would take even longer for them to get where they were going. While he appreciated the lengths his boyfriend was willing to go for him, it wouldn’t be fun that way.

Looking thoughtful, Zack slowed his pace for a moment and Cloud was worried he was seriously considering doubling back. He was surprised when he felt Zack’s hand wrap around his and looked up at him, his pink cheeks suddenly having nothing to do with the cold.

“That’s a little warmer, right?” Zack was grinning at him in a way that meant he knew how flustered Cloud got at contact like this. “Or do you really want those gloves?”

Shaking his head, Cloud buried his mouth in his scarf as he looked down. He still got rather embarrassed by being affectionate in public. He wasn’t worried about being teased by others but it was a bit strange for him to think that someone would like him enough to want to do those things. It was startling and nice at the same time.

“This is fine,” he mumbled, hiding his smile as he squeezed Zack’s hand. It would drive away cold for the moment.

_ _ _

When they left the restaurant was another story. The wind was growing stronger and the sky above promised rain. The air was chilled and Cloud didn’t protest as Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. Even in this sort of weather he was warm!

“Cold,” he said, shuddering as they got out onto the main street and the wind whipped around them. He wondered if it would be worth taking the transit at this point so they could get to somewhere warm faster. Paying for a seat on the train was better than shivering along though he wasn’t sure if Zack would go for it.

When Zack’s arm drew away, Cloud couldn’t help a whine and looked up at him with confused hurt. Why was he drawing away? “Something wrong with your jacket?” he asked, frowning as he saw Zack taking it off. It was a rare sight indeed to see him wearing one and it seemed heavy too.

“I’ve spoiled you so much you whine at me now?” Zack asked back, laughing as he wrapped his jacket around Cloud. The wide eyed look of surprise he got was well worth it. It wasn’t like he’d get cold in this weather anyway. He just thought the jacket looked nice with his outfit. “Here. You need it way more than me right now. Even if you’re sort of swimming in it.”

Flushed from his forehead down his neck, Cloud was slow to grab onto the insides of the jacket and hugged it closer. It was as warm as it looked and he didn’t even try to stop the sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Zack grinned and wrapped his arm back around Cloud as they continued walking. “Warmer?” he asked, dropping a kiss to the top of Cloud’s head after pulling him close.

“Mm.” 

“It might make you warmer if you put the sleeves on and button it up.”

Cloud just hugged the jacket tighter and huffed when Zack laughed at him. “It’s fine like this.”

“Okay, okay.”

Cloud smiled again and leaned against Zack, giving him a kiss on the cheek as they reached the Shinra building. “This is mine now, right?”

Zack snorted but he was still smiling as he teasingly tried to tug the jacket away from Cloud. “Okay, I’ll let you borrow it. That means you have to return it to me, alright?”

“Hm…” Cloud pretended to think about it and grinned when Zack tugged on it again. “I don’t know. I think it looks better on me. Red isn’t your color.”

Zack gasped dramatically and clutched at his chest as though wounded. Staggering backwards, he threw his other wrist over his eyes and let out a sob of dismay. “How could you say such a thing? After everything I’ve done for you and you still treat me this way!”

Cloud laughed at this and shook his head as he moved to pull Zack’s hands away and held them. “Now who’s the whiner?” He gave Zack’s cheek another kiss and, when he continued pretending to be indignant, he kissed him on the lips, smiling as his boyfriend instantly melted into him.

Zack was trying not to smile at the kisses but he did let go of Cloud’s hands to pull him close again. “Okay, you can keep it. For now. Next mission, I get it back.”

“But we’re going to Nibelheim for our next mission and that’s in two days,” Cloud complained, his pout stopping before it began as Zack kissed him again. “Mm, fine. But I’m wearing it on the transport there. Deal?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Strife sir!” Zack stood up straight in a rigid salute but was grinning as Cloud laughed at him and pressed against his chest. “I’ll get it back from you when we come home. We’ll be here again before you know it!”


End file.
